Takeru no Negai
by Marin-Ishida
Summary: El día en el que por fin se va a cumplir el más esperado deseo de Takeru ha llegado, coincidiendo con la primera Nochebuena de Sora y Yamato desde que están juntos, su primer aniversario. ¿Cómo afrontará este día la pareja? Feliz día del SORATO!


**Digimon y los personajes de digimon no me pertenecen… en este mundo porque en el de los sueños es toooodo mío.**

.

* * *

><p><strong>TAKERU NO NEGAI<strong>

**~ El deseo de Takeru ~**

Las luces navideñas tenían un poder mágico. Eran capaces de cautivar y alegrar con sus chispeantes colores a cualquiera que pasease bajo ellas. Ni tan siquiera hacía falta reparar en su existencia, te atrapaban aunque no te dieses cuenta. Esa era su función a fin de cuentas, atraer a las personas, transportarlas por unos días a un universo en donde todo era posible, más si tenías una visa con fondos. Pero dejando a un lado sus funciones consumistas, no a todo el mundo le gustaba la navidad, pero todo el mundo amaba las luces navideñas.

Sora miraba absorta los grandes abetos cubiertos de esas luces que flanqueaban la característica fuente del Venus Fort de Odaiba, la cual por supuesto, con la decoración propia de estas fechas, lucía más espectacular que nunca.

Sonrió al escuchar un nuevo chapoteo.

—Piyomon, saca el pico de ahí.

La digimon obedeció, mirando a su amiga lastimosa.

—Buscaba algún pececito.

—No hay peces en la fuente —contestó la humana, negando con diversión. Acto seguido le tendió un bastón de caramelo que devolvió la sonrisa al ave. La misma que se dibujó en el rostro de Takenouchi al reconocer por fin a su novio entre el gentío.

Como era normal en Nochebuena, el centro comercial estaba abarrotado, pero no le fue difícil distinguir ese rubio cabello, esos apuestos andares y por supuesto, ese digimon cornudo que le acompañaba.

—Siento el retraso —dijo, al llegar hasta ellas—, Gabumon, que no sabía que jersey ponerse.

El digimon no había perdido esa costumbre que adquirió la primera vez que estuvo en el mundo humano de vestirse con ropa de su camarada. La elegida esta vez había sido una sudadera de los Tigers, equipo de cabecera del señor Ishida. No obstante, el retraso no se había debido a eso.

—Fuiste tú quien se cambió de ropa tres veces —comentó el digital, haciendo enrojecer a Yamato.

—No es el tema —dijo, ya dirigiéndose únicamente a Sora, que no podía contener su sonrisa.

Era un presumido sin remedio y en cierta forma le halagaba descubrir que el retraso se había debido a su afán por querer estar lo más guapo posible ante ella. Automáticamente Ishida se contagió de la sonrisa de la muchacha.

—Estás muy guapa —dijo, llevando la mano hacia su mejilla en una muestra de afecto no demasiado comprometedora.

Takenouchi se la tomó entre las suyas.

—Tienes la mano fría.

—Perdona —excusó. Creyendo que era un reproche, la apartó para esconderla en el bolsillo, pero no pudo hacerlo debido a que Sora no se la soltó en ningún instante. Eso le devolvió la confianza, entendiendo que su comentario no era porque le molestase su mano fría sobre su rostro, sino más bien porque le preocupaba que estuviese tan fría.

—Está precioso, ¿verdad?

Yamato agitó la cabeza sin comprender, hasta que descubrió hacia donde dirigía la mirada su novia, perdida entre las multitudinarias luces que adornaban el centro. Ishida compartió su visión sin dar ninguna respuesta, lo que hizo que Sora reparase en él.

Sabía que su novio no era excesivamente navideño, pero se negaba a creer que esas luces no le trasportaban a una niñez feliz. Porque pese al temprano divorcio de sus padres, Yamato también había sido dichoso en su infancia y seguro que las luces formaban parte de esos agradables recuerdos navideños.

Sin embargo, Yamato se encogió de hombros regresando la mirada a Takenouchi.

—Está como siempre.

Su respuesta decepcionó a la muchacha, debatiéndose entre si en verdad no se había dado cuenta de la iluminación o si es que seguía siendo un grinch. Esa última opción le entristecía bastante ya que en estas fechas se produjo el comienzo de su relación.

Desapareció su inquietud al toparse con la amorosa mirada de Ishida.

—¿Cómo crees que voy a perder el tiempo mirando unas luces teniéndote a ti en frente?

Ese comentario tiñó ligeramente de color carmín sus mejillas, acción que a Yamato le complació a la vez que le enterneció. Se veía increíblemente adorable y tuvo que contenerse para no achucharla.

Miró hacia otro lado retocándose el cuello de su chaquetón.

—Y bien, ¿estoy presentable? —cuestionó. Sora no entendió de inmediato la desviación del tema. El rubio la miró al percibir su mutismo, sabiendo que debía explicarse mejor—. No tengo una cena familiar desde los siete años, ya no sé cómo causar buena impresión. De niño con sonreír y cantar canciones navideñas bastaba, dudo que hoy eso me funcione.

Conforme hablaba, Sora fue comprendiendo a que se refería, recordando que esa Nochebuena ya la tenía ocupada, que iba a cenar con sus padres y su hermano después de ocho años de divorcio. Ese había sido el deseo de Takeru y aunque a regañadientes, Yamato se lo había concedido. Hasta el señor Ishida había conseguido no trabajar esa noche por lo que si Yamato hubiese puesto algún impedimento, su hermano menor se habría decepcionado enormemente.

No obstante, en ese rato en el que lo había estado esperando y esos segundos que ya habían compartido de esta Nochebuena, Takenouchi había olvidado el compromiso de su novio, empezando a fantasear con la idea de celebrar su primera Nochebuena, su primer aniversario juntos. Pero la realidad no iba a ser esa y por supuesto Sora no sería quien reprochase nada al rubio. Realmente se alegraba de que recuperase a su familia, aunque no podía evitar sentir una pequeña tristeza, que por supuesto enmascaró, por perderse noche tan romántica.

Sonrió orgullosa por la madurez que mostraba, ya que hacía tan solo un año esta situación habría sido un cuento de ciencia ficción.

—Estás muy guapo —dijo, retocándole los cuellos con mimo. No se resistió a darle un beso en la mejilla—. Tu madre te encontrará muy guapo.

Ishida carraspeó con una incomodidad más fingida que real.

—No lo hago por ella.

Pero no pudo engañar a su novia. Sabía tan bien cómo él que quería la aprobación de su progenitora, que lo encontrase guapo y que se lo dijese. Aunque sino quería reconocerlo, ella tampoco le obligaría.

—¿Vamos a tomar algo? —desvió el tema la pelirroja, para entusiasmo de los digimons, los cuales nunca se negaban a un rico almuerzo.

—Sí, pero espera un segundo.

Yamato escudriñaba el horizonte como intentando buscar a alguien.

—¿Qué sucede?

Ishida prestó la justa atención a su novia.

—Estoy esperando a mi hermano.

Eso descolocó a Takenouchi.

—¿Has quedado con él aquí, ahora?

—Ajá —confirmó el chico, no comprendiendo el tono sorpresivo de su novia.

Esta estaba desconcertada y aunque quisiese no evidenciarlo no pudo, sin embargo tampoco fue problema ya que Ishida ni se percató.

—¿Qué ocurre Sora? —preguntó su compañera, la cual sí había percibido el malestar de su camarada.

La chica agitó la cabeza, dibujando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

—Nada, está todo bien.

Y regresó la vista a su novio.

Era obvio que su mente estaba ocupada por la tal esperada cena navideña Ishida-Takaishi, pero le hubiese gustado que ella también tuviese un huequito en esa cabeza en una fecha tan especial. Creyó que así era cuando acordaron almorzar juntos pero resulta que también había quedado con su hermano. Adoraba a Takeru pero a veces, hasta la persona más querida sobraba. Le hubiese gustado que Yamato le hubiese dedicado la mañana solo a ella, pero tampoco se lo iba a reprochar.

El deseo de Takeru estaba a horas de cumplirse y no sería ella la que se interpusiese, más por sentimientos egoístas. Habría más nochebuenas y aniversarios que celebrar.

—Sora, me gustaría pedirte un favor —su voz serena y profunda abstrajo a la muchacha de sus pensamientos. Se giró para mirarlo—. ¿Recuerdas la tarta que me regalaste el año pasado?

La joven se ruborizó un poco por recordarlo. Su nerviosismo, su inseguridad y finalmente su valerosa decisión y la aceptación de Ishida.

—Si no es mucho pedir, me gustaría que me hicieras otra —pidió Yamato como un niño pequeño. ¿Cómo negarse a esa petición?—. Quiero llevarla a la cena y que mi madre vea lo bien que cocina la mujer que amo.

Y le brillaron los ojos conforme lo dijo y por supuesto Sora no pudo negarse.

—Pásate por mi casa antes de la cena, te haré una especial.

Yamato sonrió complacido.

—Bien… —susurró agradecido, pegando la frente contra la de la chica.

—Ejem… ¿interrumpo?

Los adolescentes se revolvieron sonrojados, volteándose para encontrar al dueño de esa voz.

Fue Sora la primera que sonrió, mientras Yamato fingía irritación por la irrupción.

—¿Qué tal Takeru? —preguntó—, hoy es el gran día —acotó entusiasmada.

El pequeño rubio desvió la vista a su cabeza, en donde se encontraba Patamon.

—Yo hasta que no vea a mi padre y mi hermano sentados a la mesa no creeré de verdad que mi sueño se ha cumplido —dijo claramente emocionado, pero todavía con esa pizca de inseguridad.

El portador de la amistad la percibió y por ello le golpeó el brazo molesto.

—¡Eh!, no dudes de mi palabra.

Takaishi rió, frotándose el brazo.

—De ti me fío, ¿pero papá?

—Lo llevaremos arrastras si hace falta, ¿verdad Gabu?

El digimon abrió los ojos con estupefacción.

—Preferiría no llegar a eso.

—Igual lo que sí os pido es que lo amordacéis, así no tendrá oportunidad de discutir con mamá —apuntó Takeru, mostrando lo que realmente le preocupaba.

En realidad, Yamato compartía su mismo temor, pues muchas y desagradables discusiones había presenciado en su infancia entre sus progenitores, pero así como él había madurado para aceptar una invitación de su madre, confiaba en que los adultos también fuesen lo suficientemente maduros como para no volver a caer en los errores del pasado. Mucho menos delante de sus hijos.

—No discutirán, no permitiré que lo hagan —sentenció Yamato en un susurro que tan solo él escuchó.

Patamon fue el encargado de devolver la alegría a su camarada.

—Un año después tu deseo se va a hacer realidad. ¿Lo ves Takeru?, todo se puede conseguir si crees en ello.

Este asintió con una sonrisa, recordando esa agradable visión en la que estuvo atrapado en el mundo de los sueños y que ahora por fin sería real. Observó a su hermano enternecido, porque conociendo su orgullo, aceptar esta cena familiar no había sido fácil para él, pero confiaba en que esto fuese el comienzo de ese acercamiento definitivo. Que nuevamente volviesen a ser una familia. Se preguntó, si ese sería también el deseo de Yamato.

—¿Cuál habría sido tu deseo hermano? —no pudo resistir a que esa pregunta quedase solo en sus pensamientos.

Ishida arqueó una ceja.

—¿Deseo? —cuestionó con arrogancia—, yo jamás habría caído en esos juegos mentales.

—Claro que sí —replicó Sora, más por incordiar a su chico, y porque en verdad no soportaba cuando se ponía tan chulito—, habrías caído y creo que tu deseo no habría sido muy diferente al de tu hermano.

En un primer momento el rubio frunció el ceño disconforme por el atrevimiento de la pelirroja, pero su molestia no le duró demasiado tiempo, lo que tardó en cruzarse con su mirada amorosa. No había querido molestarle, lo pensaba realmente y puede que tuviese razón, que aunque siempre tratase de hacerse el duro y el distante ese también fuese su deseo más anhelado, sin embargo, jamás lo reconocería.

Se cruzó de brazos mirando atentamente a Sora, no de una forma desafiante sino más bien provocativa.

—Puede que tengas razón pero cambia los niños rubios por pelirrojos.

Para la chica fue una respuesta tan inesperada que quedó sin habla, mientras sus mejillas se teñían de rojo y escuchaba al fondo la risa contenida de Takeru.

Percibiendo ya el apuro de la muchacha, Takaishi trató de guardar la compostura, reclamando a su hermano, que parecía más que encantado con el espectáculo que las mejillas de su amada le otorgaban.

—Venga hermano, aún tienes que comprar el regalo para mamá.

—¿Qué le tengo que hacer un regalo? —preguntó el rubio mayor regresando en sí.

—Claro, en Navidad se hacen regalos —apuntó Patamon divertido.

Ishida suspiró al cielo mientras Sora recobraba la serenidad a tiempo para entender que la cita con su novio había finalizado.

—Ve, nos veremos luego —animó con su inquebrantable sonrisa.

Yamato se sintió apenado.

—He sido una pésima compañía.

—No te preocupes, nos resarciremos comiendo un chocolatito caliente en tu honor —dijo la pelirroja, mirando a Piyomon con complicidad.

Y una vez más Ishida se sintió profundamente afortunado por su comprensión. Se acercó a ella, dispuesto a besar sus labios, pero en el último segundo se echó hacia atrás, depositando ese beso en la mejilla. La atenta mirada de su hermano a cada movimiento le había incomodado como para hacer un gesto más profundo.

Sora sonrió por esa muestra de timidez.

—Te veo luego —le frotó el brazo con afecto.

Ishida la vio marchar, regresando a su mundo por las risas de su hermano, ese que precisamente era el responsable de que tuviese que renunciar a su amada en el día de hoy.

Takeru ya iniciaba la marcha, estirando sus largos brazos de baloncestista con parsimiona.

—¿Quién te entiende hermano? —anunció, alertando al mayor —, piensas en niños pelirrojos cuando ni siquiera eres capaz de besarla en los labios —terminó, mirando de reojo su reacción, y ya poniéndose en guardia ante posibles represalias.

Y por supuesto que llegó la represalia, porque para Ishida esto era más de lo que debía de soportar. Atrapó su cabezota bajo su axila, provocando que Patamon debiese huir despavorido a la cabeza de Gabumon, y empezó a clavar los nudillos en ella.

—Si no la he besado es porque no quiero traumatizar a un niño pequeño con mi desmesurada pasión.

—Sí ya… —se revolvía Takeru divertido—, o igual es que este niño pequeño te tiene que enseñar a besar.

Eso hizo que Yamato se detuviese abruptamente, momento que aprovechó Takeru para liberarse y peinarse, o lo que fuese que hiciese Takeru con su caótico pelo.

—¿Y a quién has besado tú si se puede saber? —cuestionó perplejo y con gran curiosidad.

Takaishi sonrió de una forma tan arrogante que Yamato creyó se que veía a sí mismo en un espejo, y ahí supo, que estaba faroleando.

—Takeru es muy popular —intentó defender a su camarada Patamon.

—Yamato también es popular —anotó Gabumon.

—Pero Takeru también es muy sociable.

—Yamato también es sociable ahora —volvió a defender el digital.

Y los rubios, cada vez más alejados de la conversación, la cual estaba adquiriendo tintes de discusión, solo pudieron encogerse de hombros y disfrutar de su compañía. Del más esperado deseo de ambos que pronto se haría realidad.

...

—Tiene una pinta deliciosa —dijo la maestra viendo como su hija ya coronaba el pastel con unas fresas.

La pelirroja negó, totalmente agobiada.

—Creo que la nata no está bien montada y el bizcocho no ha quedado lo suficientemente esponjoso.

Toshiko probó un poco de esa nata, ante el gruñido de su hija que tendría que retocarla de nuevo.

—Está perfectamente.

Sora hizo un gesto de exasperación, retirándose con brusquedad el delantal.

—Para ti puede que sí, ¿pero crees que la madre de Yamato la encontrará perfecta?

La maestra de Ikebana no supo que responder a tan inesperada cuestión, quien lo hizo fue el señor Takenouchi que hacía su aparición en la cocina.

—¿En serio crees que Takaishi-san es más exigente que tu madre?

Sabía la respuesta, porque para Sora no existía en el mundo nadie más exigente, sobre todo con ella, que su progenitora, no obstante los nervios y la presión por causarle una buena impresión a la madre de su novio a través de su tarta de Navidad no la dejaban pensar con claridad.

El miedo recurrente a que la tan esperada cena Ishida-Takaishi era arruinada por su insípido pastel le atormentaba desde que Yamato le había pedido que lo cocinase.

Detuvo a su padre a tiempo para que no metiese su dedazo en la nata.

—No la estropees —dijo, metiéndola en la cajita para Yamato—. Si quieres probar aún queda un poco de nata en el bol —despachó.

Haruhiko lo aceptó, aunque no sin reservas.

Se acercó a su esposa sin dejar de mirar los gestos de su hija, como empaquetaba ese pastel como si fuese el mayor de los tesoros.

—Me da los restos, hace unos años me habría hecho un pastel solo para mí y ahora me da los restos —murmuró, mirando con una mezcla de rabia y nostalgia ese bol.

La respuesta de Toshiko fue en forma de una sonrisa repleta de melancolía.

—Hace unos años tú eras el hombre de su vida.

Y el padre de Sora suspiró apesadumbrado. Nunca había sido consciente de lo importante que era para su hija en el pasado. Lo era ahora, cuando su prioridad ya no pasaba por él.

Ahora lo era ese muchacho que seguramente estaba al otro lado del teléfono que sonaba y el cual su hija, para contestar, abandonó la cocina como si su conversación no fuese de la incumbencia de sus padres. Seguramente no lo era, ya que ningún padre quería ser testigo de las melosas charlas que podían mantener unos adolescentes enamorados, pero le hubiese gustado que su hija le diese la oportunidad de decidir si quería ser testigo o no de ese momento.

Evidentemente que ajena a lo que pudiese estar pasando por la cabeza de sus progenitores, Sora contestó al celular con entusiasmo.

—Sora, estoy abajo, ¿tienes lo mío?

—Ya casi está, termino de envolverlo mientras subes —respondió la joven, sin hacer el menor caso al resoplido de su novio.

—Te espero mejor aquí, baja con lo mío cuanto antes —lo intentó de nuevo, ahora sí, empezando a mosquear a Sora.

—Soy tu novia, no tu camello, de modo que si quieres lo "tuyo", subirás a mi casa y saludarás a mis padres como un novio normal —sentenció, sin dar opción a réplica porque finalizó la llamada.

Sabía que una de las mayores aficiones de su padre era incordiar y evidenciar a Yamato siempre que tenía oportunidad, pero no permitiría que su novio se resguardase en ello para evitarlos. Si era maduro como para retomar la relación con su madre, también debía serlo para encararse a sus suegros y no esconderse como si ser el novio de su hija fuese algo malo.

Pese a todo, Sora le echaba siempre un cable.

—Yamato va a subir a saludaros, sed amables, por favor —suplicó.

Toshiko se sintió ofendida.

—¿Cuándo no he sido amable con él?

Sora hizo un gesto de incomprensión.

—No lo decía por ti, mamá.

No quería evidenciar a su padre tan descaradamente, por ello había hablado en plural, y consideró que su madre debería haberlo entendido. No obstante Haruhiko no mostró molestia en ningún instante, es más, salió disparado a su habitación.

—¡Voy a buscar vuestros regalos! —exclamó, perturbando a la pelirroja. No sabía que su padre le hubiese comprado un regalo a su novio y lo temía por ello.

—¡Coge la cámara, quiero sacarles una foto! —dijo la maestra de Ikebana, sorprendiendo aún más a su hija.

—¿Foto?

—Sí claro, Piyomon me ha dicho que es como vuestro aniversario —comentó la adulta con naturalidad. Takenouchi hija pestañeó perpleja, no entendiendo este interés de su progenitora. Esta sonrió, mientras su esposo le entregaba la cámara—. Es bonito tener una foto de cada aniversario.

No pudo pensar más en esto porque el timbre de la puerta sonó, pero para cuando quiso ir a abrir se topó con Yamato entrando en la cocina, seguido de su padre. En realidad le sorprendió que no lo hubiese dejado en el descansillo ya que no sería la primera vez, eso sí, siempre excusado con bromas de muy dudoso gusto.

Sin rastro de esa altanería característica suya, el rubio, tras saludar de manera sumisa y educada a la señora de la casa, se dirigió a Sora.

Y una vez más, comprendiendo su apuro, esta se enterneció, adelantándose con el paquete.

—Ya está preparado —dijo, entregándoselo.

Ishida sonrió por ver el envoltorio, muy similar a aquel que le entregó hacía un año. Miró a Sora a los ojos entendiendo que para ella ya había cumplido, que ya no le haría sufrir más delante de sus progenitores, que podía irse corriendo con el paquete en sus manos que ella lo entendería e incluso lo apoyaría.

Sin embargo, para los padres de la muchacha Yamato aún debía superar alguna prueba más para ganarse su libertad. Saludar educadamente con carita de cachorrito desvalido solo funcionaba con la persona que estaba locamente enamorada de él, es decir Sora, pero no para los adultos.

—Ahora que ya estáis juntos, os daré vuestros regalos —anunció el profesor, entregándoles sendos paquetes. Por su parte Toshiko preparaba la cámara de fotos.

Ishida tragó saliva incómodo, pues ni se había planteado el hecho de que los padres de Sora le diesen un regalo y por tanto, corresponderlo. Sora hizo una mueca de decepción, ya que como en sus quince años de vida anteriores, su padre le había vuelto a hacer un regalo aburrido.

—No parece un ipod… —negó, desenvolviéndolo.

Tras dedicarles una forzosa sonrisa a sus suegros, Yamato siguió los movimientos de su novia. Abrió los ojos de manera desmesurada al leer el título de ese libro. "Las diez cosas que jamás debes proponer a tu novia".

Sora tuvo casi la misma reacción que su novio al ver su libro correspondiente. "Las diez cosas que jamás debes aceptar de tu novio".

—¡Papá! —exclamó, sintiéndose humillada.

La madre de esta negó, compartiendo sus sentimientos.

—La última vez que dejo que te encargues de los regalos.

Intentando mantener la compostura, Ishida fue hasta capaz de hacer un gesto de agradecimiento, antes de excusarse.

—Muchas gracias por todo, pero debo irme ya —dijo, al mismo tiempo que recogía el paquete con el pastel.

Sora iba a acompañarle, pero antes de que pudiesen salir, Toshiko captó sus atenciones con la cámara en la mano. Yamato dio un resoplido de desesperación y Sora supo que estaba a segundos de perder la paciencia.

—Solo quiere sacarnos una foto —le susurró, tratando de invocar su comprensión.

Se preguntó por qué tendría interés la señora Takenouchi en sacarles una foto, pero no llegó a salir de su mente. Pondría buena cara y posaría, cualquier cosa con tal de poder salir de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Y posaron, y el rostro de Sora reflejó una amalgama de incomodidad y vergüenza, mientras que el de Yamato era indescriptible. Sonrisa forzada con el ceño fruncido y la cabeza torcida como intentado desaparecer del objetivo. La única que salió medianamente decente en esa foto de su primer aniversario fue Piyomon, la cual Haruhiko se había encargado de colar entre los púberes.

Respiró aliviado al escuchar la puerta cerrarse tras él, no pudiendo evitar apoyar la espalda y la cabeza contra la pared para recuperar la respiración y el estado de calma.

Abrió los ojos alerta cuando nuevamente la puerta se abrió, ¿acaso sus suegros aún no se habían cansado de martirizarle? Sonrió al ver a su novia y como se abrazaba a su cintura como una niña pequeña.

—Lo siento, prometo que no volveré a insistir a que subas a saludar a los paranoicos de mis padres nunca más.

Y su contacto y sus apesadumbradas palabras bastaron para que Yamato olvidase cualquier malestar o momento incómodo que los Takenouchi le hubiesen hecho pasar.

Correspondió su abrazó.

—No tienes que excusarte, tu familia es mi familia también —dijo tiernamente.

La chica despegó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarlo con la más absoluta adoración.

—Y las familias deben estar unidas.

—Sí… —contestó, sabiendo que ahora se refería a la cena que tenía pendiente con su propia familia—. Por cierto, ¿a que hora me llamarás? —Extrañada, la pelirroja se apartó de él—, ya sabes, por si necesito que me salves, una excusa para irme y eso.

Sora lo miró con desaprobación, posando las manos en las caderas.

—No vas a necesitar que te salve de nada Yamato. Cenas con tu familia no con una jauría de lobos.

—Estaría menos nervioso con los lobos —susurró, enterneciendo nuevamente a la chica, que lo tomó de la mano.

—Todo va ir bien, sabrás mantenerlos unidos.

—¿Y si me vuelven a hacer daño? —preguntó, como un niño asustado.

Takenouchi acarició su mejilla dulcemente.

—No va a pasar y si pasa me tienes a mí. Yo cuido de ti ahora, no estás solo.

Reconfortado por sus palabras y el sincero sentimiento que trasmitían, Ishida quiso agradecérselas con un beso.

La tomó delicadamente del mentón, lo justo para elevar su rostro y que sus labios se juntasen en un beso tierno y suave, lo correspondiente a una despedida en la puerta de la casa de los padres de ella.

Sora se dejó llevar por ese mínimo contacto, dándose cuenta entonces que ahí era donde acababa su día, que cuando ese casto beso finalizase, su aniversario también habría finalizado, sin ni siquiera habérselo felicitado mutuamente.

En realidad era algo que había hecho a conciencia, pues no quería poner en esa tesitura a Ishida. Había preferido fingir que este día no significaba nada más allá de la Nochebuena, de ese modo evitaba a Yamato cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad por no pasarlo con ella.

Seguramente lo tuviese porque a Sora le costaba imaginar que Yamato no fuese consciente de este día, pero creyó que le resultaría más fácil así.

Sin embargo cuando dejó de sentir sus labios, su corazón reclamó lo que su cerebro le negaba y era recordar lo importante que era este día para ella. Sin casi dejar a Yamato tiempo para separarse de ella se colgó de su cuello y profundizó el beso, ante el asombro de Ishida, el cual rápidamente aceptó y siguió gustoso.

Era su forma de felicitarle el aniversario, de trasmitirle lo feliz que había sido este último año y lo ilusionada que continuaba imaginando el futuro a su lado.

Ishida, entendiendo a la perfección el significado de este apasionado beso, la apretó más contra su cuerpo, haciéndola saber que sentía lo mismo que ella, que la deseaba por encima de todo y anhelaba igualmente su contacto.

Fue el rubio el que más reticencia mostró a que esta despedida acabase, pero finalmente tuvo que aceptar los gestos de su amada, la cual ya se despegaba de él y entender que aunque ellos lo creyesen así, el tiempo no se había detenido y tenía una cita pendiente.

Chocó su frente contra la de ella, todavía con la respiración acelerada.

—¿Cómo pretendes que me aleje de ti después de besarme de esta forma? —cuestionó, en un divertido tono de reproche.

La chica, cuyas mejillas aún estaban encendidas consecuencia de su pasión desbordada, le tiró de las solapas lo justo para bajarle la cara y darle un tierno beso en la nariz.

—Llegarás tarde —El chico gimió lastimoso, lo que causó más gracia a Takenouchi que compasión—. Feliz… —paró y bajo la cabeza para evitar el contacto con sus ojos—… Navidad —dijo, ya escondiéndose tras la puerta.

Yamato apuró hasta el último segundo el contacto con sus dedos, quedando en un profundo desazón cuando palpó la madera de la puerta.

No podía negar que durante mucho tiempo el deseo de su hermano había sido el suyo también, sin embargo, ahora su deseo pasaba por la pelirroja con la cual hoy cumplía un año como pareja.

Sentía que era su familia y que era con ella con quien quería y necesitaba estar, no obstante le sería difícil poder mantenerla a ella y la futura familia que le podría otorgar si rechazaba reunir a su propia familia.

Por ello, el deseo de su futuro pasaba por cumplir el deseo de Takeru, porque sentía, que si a partir de hoy podía mantener a su familia unida, no tendría nada que temer en el futuro. Sus miedos e inseguridades desaparecerían esta noche, con el tan esperado encuentro Ishida-Takaishi.

...

—Esto va muy bien hermano —comentó Takeru, desbordante de ilusión, mientras estrechaba a su hermano.

Yamato lo miró perplejo.

—Tan solo llevamos cinco minutos —contestó, todavía desprendiéndose de su ropa de abrigo.

—Lo sé, pero mamá ha aceptado la botella de vino de papá y eso es muy buena señal —dijo. Ishida llevó la vista a los adultos, que intercambiaban corteses palabras, incluso Natsuko ayudó a Hiroaki a deshacerse de su abrigo. No obstante, pese a tales gestos, Yamato consideró la alegría de Takeru exagerada. Él entendió lo que pensaba su hermano—. Llevo una semana entera soñando que mamá le tiraba la botella de vino a papá en la cabeza y todo se volvía un caos así que déjame disfrutar de estas insignificantes victorias.

Y el mayor tan solo pudo sonreír ante tales palabras, frotando la cabeza de su hermanito tiernamente. A fin de cuentas este era su deseo, tenía derecho a disfrutar al máximo de cada segundo.

La tan anhelada cena de Takeru al fin dio comienzo y como cabía esperar a pesar de las pesadillas del chico o los miedos de su hermano, los adultos no pusieron ningún obstáculo a que esta se desenvolviéndose en la mejor armonía, convirtiéndose, por primera vez en ocho años en esa familia que algún día fueron.

Yamato volvió a degustar esos platos que quizá no son los más exquisitos del mundo, pero sí los más placenteros, ya que ni el más experto chef puede competir con el amor que una madre pone a sus guisos cuando cocina para sus hijos. Y lo más satisfactorio fue no sentirse ni un extraño, ni un invitado al probarlos, sino sentirse como un hijo en una cena de Nochebuena con su familia.

Una sensación que no experimentaba en mucho tiempo.

Las charlas fueron amenas, en realidad costó un poco romper el hielo, pero Takeru y Patamon se encargaron de hacerlo, al sentir cada vez más cómodo a su camarada, Gabumon también ayudó sumándose a la conversación con la madre de este, hasta el punto en el que se encontraban ahora, en donde parecía que esa familia cenaba junta todos los días.

Se respiraba esa confianza y amor solo propios de un hogar.

—Deliciosa —suspiró Natsuko, tras catar ese pastel con el que su hijo le había obsequiado.

Ishida no pudo sentirse más orgulloso en ese momento. Incluso llegó a sonrojarse levemente.

—Eso es porque lo ha hecho Sora-san —anotó Takeru, dando un bocado a su porción—, si fuese de Yamato picaría como mil demonios —dijo divertido, mirando a su hermano.

Más de una vez, cuando iba a visitarle, le había gastado bromas culinarias que Takeru había aguantado muy bien, había que reconocerlo.

Sin embargo, lejos de relajarle, el comentario guasón de Takeru tensó al rubio mayor. El tema de su novia no había sido tocado en la cena y no era algo de lo que se sintiese excesivamente cómodo hablando, no porque fuese una relación secreta o pensase que no les gustaba Sora, es más, sabía con certeza que su padre adoraba a la chica y su madre también sentía bastante aprecio por ella, era más bien un tema de pudor.

Ningún adolescente se sentía cómodo hablando de sus amoríos con sus padres, sobre todo con una madre con la que no tenía una relación excesivamente fluida. Aunque de todas formas, el tema era inevitable, ya que la tarta que él mismo pidió a su novia, haría que el nombre de esta apareciese en su cena sí o sí.

—No me digas que también tiene mano para la cocina —habló Hiroaki, no resistiéndose a probar dicha tarta. Dio un suspiro de complacencia, dirigiéndose ahora a Yamato con firmeza—. Hijo mío como algún día seas tan idiota de dejarla escapar te desheredo.

Yamato tragó saliva con nerviosismo, el tema le estaba agobiando tanto que ni tan siquiera se planteó que demonios podría heredar algún día de ese desastre de hombre.

Su madre sonrió en una mezcla de ternura y melancolía. Le alegraba ver que su hijo mayor, aquel al que no crió había encontrado una chica que cuidase de él, no obstante también le producía malestar el verse, no podría decir desplazada ya que las circunstancias hicieron que ella jamás ocupase ese lugar, pero sí innecesaria. Ahora ya su Yamato jamás la reclamaría, esa chica ya le daba todo lo que ella no pudo darle.

Al cruzar su mirada con la de su madre, Ishida leyó a la perfección en sus ojos, pues en ese aspecto eran igual de sentimentales, sensibles e inseguros. Debió hacer algún gesto involuntario de preocupación o tristeza porque Natsuko en seguida recuperó la sonrisa, y Yamato supo que tan solo era para reconfortarle a él, para decirle que no se preocupase por ella, que si él era feliz, ella lo sería el doble.

—Seguro que eres muy buen novio… —no pudo contenerse, algo emocionada, ya ruborizando al máximo a Yamato—, de hecho Takenouchi-san… —Yamato palideció al escuchar ese nombre. Por un instante había olvidado que sus padres, especialmente su madre y el padre de Sora trabajaban juntos en la defensa de los digimons y el Digimundo en los medios de comunicación. Lo que jamás se planteó fue que hablasen de otras cosas que no fuese el trabajo, como por ejemplo del noviazgo de sus hijos. Conociéndole seguro que ese hombre no decía nada bueno de él, por ello se sorprendió tanto al seguir escuchando el relato de su madre—… dice que jamás había visto tan feliz a su hija como en este último año. No lo reconoce abiertamente pero considera que tú tienes algo de culpa en ello.

Yamato ni se movió al sentir los cómplices codazos de su hermanito y sus comentarios, en teoría alentadores pero que no hacían más que incrementar su vergüenza. Se había quedado como una estatua de sal, con la vista fija en su plato, las manos entrelazadas sobre la mesa, esperando, tratando de pasar lo más desapercibido posible, que esta conversación llegase a su fin.

Supo que así no sería al sentirla palmada de su animado padre sobre su espalda. Resopló, la botella de vino ya estaba en las últimas y sabía lo que eso significaba. Su padre estaba demasiado alegre y cualquier disparate podría salir de su boca.

—Nuestro Yama-chan también es muy feliz con esa chica…

—¡Saqué un sobresaliente en matemáticas! —interrumpió Yamato, elevando la voz. Sentía que paraba esto ya o no habría otro tema de conversación en lo que quedaba de noche.

Sin embargo sus padres lo ignoraron totalmente, alucinando de sobremanera al chico y también un poco a su hermano que no pudo contener la risa. De repente Yamato tan solo era testigo de una animada charla de sus progenitores cuyo tema era él y su novia. Miró a Gabumon buscando una explicación pero este tan solo pudo encogerse de hombros, miró entonces a Takeru que negó divertido mientras observaba atónito a sus padres. Para ellos habían dejado de existir, aunque tan solo físicamente, que era lo malo porque hablaban con total libertad y naturalidad sobre su, hasta ese día, resguardada privacidad.

Se rindió, poniéndose en pie, lo que alertó a Takeru que por un instante creyó que el reconocido genio de su hermano había hecho acto de presencia y pagaría este comportamiento de sus padres abandonando la cena de malas maneras. Supo que así no sería al verle el rostro, todavía enrojecido reflejaba resignación y abatimiento pero ni rastro de ira.

—Voy al baño —dijo de forma escueta, pero Takaishi apresuró a seguirlo.

—Te acompaño —dijo, para acto seguido abrazar a su hermano por la espalda—. Esto es lo que sucede en las familias de verdad, que desaparece la intimidad y los padres husmean en todos tus asuntos, ¿no es genial?

El rubio mayor bufó.

—Recuérdame estas palabras cuando tengas novia y sean tus asuntos y tus intimidades lo que traten nuestros padres tan alegremente en una cena familiar.

Pero conforme lo decía una media sonrisa se había dibujado en su rostro, que agrandó al máximo la sonrisa de Takeru y la alegría que sentía.

Y en cierta forma a Yamato también le reconfortó este aspecto de su familia, ya que tras tanto tiempo creyendo que nadie le necesitaba ni se preocupaba por él, de repente él había monopolizado la conversación de sus padres y aunque le incomodase y le provocase pudor, también le hacía ser increíblemente feliz.

Ese sentimiento le llevó irremediablemente a la mujer a la que achacaba que esto fuese posible, ya que era ella la que le había hecho abrirse y querer mostrar más sus sentimientos en este último año.

No pudo aguantárselo, necesitaba decírselo, no sabía qué exactamente, simplemente quería compartir esto con ella.

Sonrió al escucharla al otro lado de la línea.

—¿Necesitas que te rescate? —preguntó insinuante.

Sora rió.

—No te diría que no, pues mi padre acaba de sacar el scrabble —hizo una pausa, recuperando la seriedad—, ¿qué tal ha ido?

—Bien. Y sí, tu tarta les ha encantado —se adelantó, conocedor de cual sería la mayor preocupación de su novia.

Ahora quien calló fue él. En realidad deseaba expresarle muchas cosas, pero no sabía muy bien como hacerlo.

—¿Con quién hablas? —cuestionó Takeru, saliendo del baño, lo que provocó un espasmo en el compañero de Gabumon.

Chasqueó la lengua fingiendo irritación y se volteó tratando de resguardar su conversación privada de su hermano.

—Takeru te manda recuerdos —dijo, mirando de reojo a Takaishi. Este entendió que hablaba con Sora y tras dedicarle una sonrisa cómplice regresó al salón.

—Seguro que está pletórico. Este ha sido su sueño durante mucho tiempo…

Pero a Ishida esas sinceras palabras no llegaron a reconfortarle, porque no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en que era sus deseos los que ansiaba cumplir por encima de todo. Se sintió el peor novio del mundo, sin saber muy bien cómo podría hacerla feliz si ni siquiera era capaz de pasar su primer aniversario a su lado. Era tan cobarde que ni se había atrevido a felicitárselo y a decir verdad no sabía por qué, ya que era obvio que ella no se habría olvidado de esta fecha tan especial y lo que más le removía por dentro era que seguramente no habría hecho alusión a ella en ningún momento para no hacerle daño. Para evitarle ese sentimiento de culpabilidad.

Sin embargo, no podía fingir más que hoy no era especial, se lo debía a ella.

—Sora —interrumpió sobriamente. Esta calló de inmediato, conocía ese tono. Era el que empleaba cuando quería decirle algo importante, más que eso, algo referente a sus sentimientos. Carraspeó, intentando llenarse de valor—. Es solo que… bueno… feliz aniversario —soltó finalmente, enmudeciendo a la chica. Al no obtener respuesta inmediata, el muchacho prosiguió—. Sé que igual es tarde y he tenido oportunidad de decírtelo a la cara pero creí que si no sacaba el tema no podrías culparme por no pasarlo a tu lado y…

—Shhh… silencio —habló dulcemente la muchacha—. Ya lo sé tonto, no tenías porque decir nada. Sé perfectamente lo que sientes.

Ishida sintió en el pecho una paz y tranquilidad inmensa que solo ella era capaz de otorgarle. No obstante sintió que debía excusarse.

—Pero es que no quería que pensases que este día no es especial para mí y no me hubiese gustado pasarlo a tu lado.

Takenouchi suspiró enternecida.

—Jamás pensaría tal cosa, no después de este maravilloso año en el cada día me has demostrado lo importante que soy para ti y el amor que sientes por mí.

Y esta vez el que no tuvo palabras fue el rubio. Sabía que si hablaba evidenciaría su emoción y esas lágrimas que intentaba retener saldrían libremente. Ya no creía que eso fuese muestra de debilidad, pero todavía tenía la necesidad de guardarse cosas para él mismo, como por ejemplo, las lágrimas de felicidad.

Sora entendió esa respiración entrecortada y por ello prosiguió. No quería obligarlo a hablar.

—Tendrás muchos años para cumplir mis deseos Ishida, no te preocupes —dijo, en un tono más ameno, que consiguió relajar a Yamato, tanto que hasta regresó a su habitual fanfarronería.

—Si tu deseo se parece al mío, te lo concederé gustoso —dijo de manera insinuante. Sora entendió que hacía alusión a la conversación de esta mañana en el centro comercial, ruborizándose en el acto.

Dio gracias a que no pudiese verle, aunque imaginó a la perfección ese rostro victorioso por ver sus mejillas teñidas.

—Vuelve antes de que te echen de menos —dijo y Yamato sonrió satisfecho porque percibió la agitación de su respiración. Había provocado que su corazón latiese un poquito más rápido y eso le encantaba.

—¿Estás roja? —aún tuvo el descaro de preguntar.

—Adiós Yamato —sentenció la chica no dispuesta a seguir el juego telefónico de su novio.

Pero se ablandó al escuchar la traviesa risa del muchacho.

—Sora, no te enfades…

Automáticamente, su risa acompañó a la de su novio.

—Feliz aniversario —dijo, antes de finalizar la llamada.

Y tras cortarla, Yamato lo repitió, pegando el celular a su corazón, porque era ahí, con ella donde estaba ahora mismo.

...

Cuando Takeru regresó al salón, los adultos se dieron cuenta de que sus hijos habían desaparecido.

—¿Dónde estabas? —cuestionó Natsuko. Miró el otro asiento vacío—, ¿y tu hermano?

—Fuimos al baño mientras vosotros avergonzabais a mi hermano.

—Ou… —Natsuko se llevó la mano a la boca con culpabilidad.

—Aunque creo que os habéis quedado cortos porque ya está otra vez hablando con ella —continuó Takaishi burlonamente.

—No seas tan malo, es un día muy especial para ellos —medio recriminó Patamon.

—Es cierto, la Nochebuena es una de las noches más románticas para las parejas jóvenes —apuntó Takaishi madre, sin poder remediar un melancólico suspiro, mirando al hombre que tenía a su lado.

—Pero para Yamato y Sora es mucho más especial porque es como el uno de agosto de su relación —añadió Gabumon despreocupadamente.

Todos se giraron a mirar a Takaeru, pues se había atragantado tras esa revelación.

—¡Cierto!, ¡es su aniversario!, estaba tan emocionado con mi deseo que lo olvidé por completo —exclamó llevándose las manos a la cabeza con apuro.

—¿Su aniversario? —cuestionó la mujer atónita. Era conocedora de la relación de su hijo con Sora desde sus inicios pero no sabía exactamente que día había comenzado.

—Es verdad —comentó Hiroaki, comiendo parsimoniosamente una de las fresas—, hace como un año que Yamato ocupa el teléfono de casa continuamente.

Se le cayó la fresa de la boca por el susto que se llevó cuando Natsuko dio un golpe en la mesa.

—¿Y lo dices así?, ¿es que no le has dicho a tu hijo lo importante que son los aniversarios? —dio un gruñido, alzando las manos—, olvida lo que he dicho.

—¡Eh! —reclamó Hiroaki sintiéndose ofendido.

—Venga ya, ¿dónde estabas tú en nuestro primer aniversario?

El periodista tragó saliva incómodo.

—Ah… uh…

—Trabajando hasta las tantas, se me enfrío la cena por esperarte, como siempre —reprochó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué tiene que ver eso? —preguntó Ishida molesto. A su juicio, este reproche tan lejano era totalmente innecesario.

Supo que Natsuko no se refería a ellos al ver su expresión de apuro y tristeza.

—No quiero que a Yamato le pase lo mismo que… a nosotros —susurró esto último débilmente.

—Oye… —intentó tranquilizar el hombre —son muy jóvenes, además Sora es muy comprensiva y… —calló, desviando la mirada. Ahora los reproches encubiertos eran por su parte—… y por supuesto Yamato no es como yo, él sabe mantener unido lo que ama.

Al escuchar sus pasos, los adultos encararon a Yamato, sobresaltándose al observar su expresión de furia. ¿Acaso había discutido con Sora y los malos presagios de Natsuko se habían hecho realidad?

—¡Que os pasa! —exclamó con autoridad—. Me voy un segundo y ya discutís como siempre, ¡no permitiré que estropeéis el deseo de Takeru!, ¡no permitiré que estropeéis nada más nunca! —sentenció, señalando a Takeru, el cual permanecía con las manos en la cabeza ajeno a todo y repitiendo una y otra vez que todo era culpa suya.

Hiroaki y Natusko quedaron impresionados por esta reacción pero también orgullosos. Su hijo ya era un hombre, ya no huía de los problemas, les plantaba cara y los solventaba.

Ni sabía de donde había sacado la fuerza para hacerlo, solo sabía que jamás volvería a permitir que los gritos entre sus padres atormentasen su corazón ni por supuesto el de su hermano. No obstante su determinación se diluyó al mismo tiempo que su expresión de furia cuando vio las sonrisas de sus progenitores, sintiéndose profundamente confuso.

Dio un paso atrás cuando sus padres se levantaron de sus sillas casi a la vez.

—Yamato tienes que irte, aún estás a tiempo —dijo Natusko. Extrañado, buscó explicación en su padre, pero este solo asentía a las palabras de su ex mujer.

—¿Qué os pasa ahora?, ¿no discutías?... ¿qué le habéis hecho a Takeru? —cuestionó confuso, buscando esta vez la explicación en su hermano.

Este regresó en sí al sentir la mano de Yamato sobre su hombro, abalanzándose hacia él como una exhalación.

—Eres el mejor hermano del mundo, has cumplido mi deseo pero tienes que irte ya.

—¿Eh? —Agitó la cabeza perplejo al ver a su padre trayendo su chaquetón y colocándoselo como podía—. ¿qué demonios?

—Yamato ya sabemos que es tu aniversario, ve a celebrarlo, seguro que aún estás a tiempo de que Sora jamás pueda decirte eso de "¿dónde estabas el día de nuestro primer aniversario?" —habló Hiroaki, haciendo enrojecer a Natsuko.

Realmente no había sido su intención reprochárselo hoy, bastante lo había hecho durante los años que duró su matrimonio.

Y Yamato por fin entendió lo que sucedía.

—Es eso… —rió, haciendo amago de sentarse, pero su familia no se lo permitió—. Ya está todo bien, he hablado con Sora sobre esto, no pasa nada —explicó. Tampoco quería explayarse demasiado, por lo que esperaba que se conformasen con eso.

—Ya… sí, eso te dice hoy, espera a dentro de diez años a ver si te lo reprocha o no.

—Papá —llamó Yamato, ya empezando a avergonzarse de nuevo.

—Yamato —se alertó al escuchar a su progenitora—. ¿en serio no quieres mirarla a los ojos y felicitarle el aniversario?

El rubio se revolvió incómodo, pero entonces sintió la mano de Takeru sobre su hombro y vio esa sonrisa ocupando su rostro. La misma de cuando era bebé, la misma que de niño ponía en esos breves instantes en donde estaban juntos, la misma que había visto durante toda esta noche. Desde niño, se prometió a sí mismo que esa sonrisa sería la prioridad en su vida.

—Hermano, te juro que ya no puedes hacerme más feliz, déjame hacerte feliz a ti. Ve con ella, por favor.

Bajó la cabeza, pues no quería que sus padres fuesen conscientes de su emoción, cuando la alzó de nuevo una sonrisa nerviosa adornaba su rostro.

—¿Y que hago?, no he preparado nada ni…

—¡No es problema! —exclamó Ishida padre, encendiendo su celular.

...

_La nieve está cayendo en este día de navidad,_

_muchas esperanzas y sueños están reunidos,_

_vamos a colgar las medias rojas fuera de la ventana._

_Es una noche brillante con la luz de las estrellas,_

_desde una ventana en una habitación con las luces apagadas_

_Santa Claus está llegando a ti_

...

—Es más fácil cuando estoy fuera de casa y doy por hecho que mi obediente hija está en la cama tras haberse cepillado los dientes y haber ayudado a su madre con la cena —mascullaba Haruhiko, sin dejar de observar por el ventanal.

Toshiko, sentada en el sofá con la mimosa Piyomon apoyada en su pierna, sonrió mientras pasaba delicadamente las hojas del álbum que llevaba hojeando desde que ese muchacho había vuelto a por Sora.

—Ya volverá, está con Yamato-kun, estará bien.

Y el hombre suspiró al cielo, dirigiéndose a su esposa. No llegaba a comprender como podía estar tan tranquila y por supuesto tenerle tanta confianza a ese muchacho. No obstante, esos pensamientos se esfumaron al ver lo que sostenía entre sus manos.

—¿Y eso?

—Es nuestro álbum de aniversario —comentó la mujer con nostalgia.

El profesor alzó una ceja extrañado.

—¿Tenemos álbum de aniversario? —preguntó, sentándose a su lado—. No salgo en casi ninguna —susurró son culpabilidad.

Sin embargo Toshiko no perdió la sonrisa.

—Estás en todas, porque siempre estás aquí —dijo, llevando la mano a su corazón.

...

_Si eres amable, si sigues sonriendo,_

_todos tus deseos se harán realidad_

_Merry Christmas, esta noche sin duda nos encontraremos_

_Merry Christmas, un deseo se cumplirá_

_Merry Christmas, feliz Navidad por siempre._

...

—Muchas gracias por la invitación, ha sido la mejor nochebuena en mucho tiempo —dijo Hiroaki amablemente, mientras inconscientemente Natsuko le recolocaba la bufanda.

—En realidad todo fue idea de Takeru ya lo sabes —contestó la mujer, intentando resguardarse de esa forma de sus sentimientos.

El hombre lo entendió.

—Ya…

—Aunque… a decir verdad…—Hiroaki, que ya había abierto la puerta, se detuvo volteándose para mirarla—… creo que debería haberlo hecho yo hace mucho tiempo —dijo finalmente, enterneciendo al que un día fue su esposo.

—Yo tampoco hice nunca nada por acercarnos, por volver a ser una familia.

Takaishi aceptó sus palabras, incluso le reconfortó el hecho de que él considerase que volvían a ser una familia. Eso le alentó a darle el regalo que había preparado para él.

Hiroaki no supo como reaccionar al ver el presente.

—Yo no…

—Es la primera vez desde que te conozco que priorizas estar con tu familia a trabajar. Ese ya es el mejor regalo que has podido hacerme.

Sonrió con añoranza, pues aunque hubiese querido enmascararlo en sus recuerdos, quizá para no sentirse peor, esa mujer sí había sido comprensiva, sí le había amado y la había perdido.

Desenvolvió el paquete, teniendo que hacer un gran esfuerzo por contener las lágrimas al ver esa foto. Ellos ya no eran tan jóvenes, ni los hijos eran tan niños como en aquella vieja foto que siempre llevaba en su cartera, pero seguían siendo una familia.

—Nos la sacó Hikari-chan el año pasado, cuando los niños regresaron del Digimundo, ¿recuerdas? —El hombre solo pudo asentir emocionado—. Nunca olvides que tienes una familia, yo prometo que no volveré a hacerlo.

—Gracias.

...

_Sus deseos se han reunido,_

_abran la bolsa grande y blanca,_

_abran este presente lleno de felicidad._

_Mientras los observo con sus rostros amables_

_Sus sonrisas flotando están susurrando,_

_Para que siempre seas amable._

...

—Es precioso… —susurró Sora absorta.

—Desde aquí se pueden ver todas las luces navideñas de Odaiba.

Sora sonrió acurrucándose entre los brazos de su novio.

Ya solo estaban ellos dos, en ese lugar tan transitado siempre y que tantos recuerdos les traían. A esas horas ya no quedaban ni turistas, ni fantasmas en el mirador de la majestuosa esfera de la Fuji Tv, tan solo dos jóvenes enamorados que ese día cumplían su primer año de noviazgo.

—¿Esta vez sí las has visto? —preguntó la pelirroja, mirando hipnotizada desde la iluminación especial que lucía la torre de Tokio, hasta el gran árbol que sobresalía en la bahía y por supuesto las miles de lucecitas de colores que brillaban en el Rainbow Bridge, haciendo que en verdad pareciese un arco iris, artificial, pero hermoso igualmente.

Ishida suspiró. No podía negar que esas luces no desprendiesen magia, sobre todo si se reflejaban en los ilusionados ojos de Sora, sin embargo, seguían sin parecerle dignas de admiración.

La muchacha miró al joven para descubrir una expresión de tristeza, con la mirada perdida más allá de las espectaculares vistas.

—¿Te siguen sin gustar las luces navideñas? —preguntó contagiándose de su pena.

El chico pegó la mejilla en la cabeza de Sora mimoso, sin dejar de mirar a las alturas.

—Están bien sí, pero por su culpa no puedo ver las estrellas del cielo.

Automáticamente la chica llevó la vista hacia ese cielo de un color entre morado y blanquecino consecuencia de la excesiva iluminación de la gran urbe en la que vivían.

Realmente jamás había podido ver las estrellas desde su ciudad, tan solo podía hacerlo cuando iba a zonas rurales, de campamento, de viaje en tren o en el Digimundo por supuesto.

Tampoco se había parado a pensarlo nunca, lo que le sorprendió fue que Yamato sí lo hiciese, es más, que odiase las luces, navideñas en este caso, porque le robaban la luz de sus añoradas estrellas.

Removió un poco la cabeza lo justo para que Yamato se separese de ella y pudiese ver sus ojos. Los más hermosos luceros del firmamento.

—Ya sé cual es mi deseo —anunció, extrañando al chico. No recordaba en ese instante la conversación telefónica de hacía unas horas. Takenouchi sonrió por verlo tan confuso y pasó los brazos por alrededor de su cuello para atraerlo hacia ella—. Ver las estrellas a tu lado todas las Nochebuenas.

Yamato sonrió enternecido, dándose cuenta de lo feliz que sería si se cumpliese, que compartía el mismo deseo que la chica que amaba, quizá por eso la amaba precisamente, porque sus anhelos y sus sueños eran los mismos.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen volver a juntar sus labios, Yamato se retiró un poco y enarcó una ceja con picardía.

—¿Hay niños pelirrojos en ese deseo?

Pero esta vez, lejos de ruborizarse, Sora le siguió el juego y mordiendo su labio inferior con travesura lo atrajo hacia sí.

—Y también alguna niña rubia —dijo, momentos antes de que sus labios y sus corazones volviesen a unirse en este día especial.

Dicen que la Navidad es la época en la que los deseos se hacen realidad, pero para Sora y Yamato todos los días sus deseos se cumplían, pues no deseaban otra cosa que amarse y celebrar muchos más aniversarios juntos, por lo tanto para ellos, siempre será Navidad.

...

_Si eres gentil, si sigues sonriendo,_

_todos tus deseos se harán realidad._

_Merry Christmas, que este día se grabe en tu corazón._

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas._

_Creyendo que nos encontraremos por siempre,_

_Merry Christmas, Merry Christmas,_

_Todo el mundo está bailando feliz._

_Merry Christmas, un deseo se cumplirá._

_¡Feliz navidad… por siempre!_

-**OWARI**-

.

* * *

><p>NA: **feliz día del sorato!**, feliz navidad y feliz navidersario!

Otro año más celebrando con esta parejita pero este año es especial, porque el fic va de deseos y pronto el mío se cumplirá, más concretamente allá por primavera XD. De modo que este fic se lo voy a dedicar a todas aquellas personas que igual aún no son fans del sorato y dicen aquello de… ¿por qué?, ¿qué Sora y Yamato acabaron juntos?, ¡sí le quedaba mejor Tai (ni de coña)!, ¡ah, infame capítulo de Nochebuena!, ¡odio 02 por su maldito epílogo! (bueno igual estos últimos son casos perdidos a la causa soratista y digimonesca en general), y también a aquellos que quizá aún no conozcan digimon o nunca se hayan molestado en mirarlo en el pasado pero que sin duda se harán fans del sorato después de Digimon Adventure Tri. oh yeah!

Por cierto, aunque no creo que necesite presentación pero la canción es Minna no Christmas de Kouji Wada DA02, capítulo sorato… digo 38 y la traducción de Digimon wiki, arigato!

Ah! Y también he cambiado las típicas galletas por tarta de Navidad. Sah descubrí que lo de las galletas venía de la infame (esta sí) traducción americana y que lo típico en Japón es hacer tarta de Navidad por lo tanto lo más probable era que Sora le regalase dicho manjar a Yamato y no galletas. En fin, estoy preparada para los cambios y para aceptar la nueva línea soratista que el futuro nos vaya a traer y si renunciar a las galletas es una de ellas By, bye cookies yankis!, ¡larga vida a la tarta de Navidad japonesa!

Nada más, sean felices y deseen cosas buenas porque los deseos se cumplen siempre **soratolove/sorato4ever**


End file.
